


The Mullet

by ColleenRose



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColleenRose/pseuds/ColleenRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck finds a very interesting photo of Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mullet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random idea that popped in my head (of course). I used to love Yes, Dear and I remembered that Jimmy (played by Mike O'Malley) gave his son a mullet in one episode. so it became headcanon to me that Burt did the same to Kurt as a little kid. hence this fic.

Kurt was working on his nightly moisturizing routine while Puck was rummaging through his stuff, waiting for Kurt to finish. Kurt payed him no mind though, until he heard his boyfriend start laughing hysterically.

“What?” Kurt asked suspiciously, one perfectly groomed eyebrow raised.

“You-you” Puck tried to respond but was having a little trouble, as he was rolling around on the floor, clutching his stomach.

Kurt let out a sigh. “What is so funny, Puckerman?”

Puck sobered up a little, wiping the tears from his eyes, but he was still stifling a few chuckles.

“It’s just this picture.” he explained.

Kurt’s face went pale under is night cream. “What picture?”

Puck smirked. “The one with whittle baby Kurt with a mullet.”

Kurt squeaked. There was no other word for the sound that he just emitted. Puck just laughed more.

Kurt ran across the room and tried to snatch the picture away from his boyfriend, but Puck just lifted it above his head and leaned away.

“Noah Puckerman you give me that photo back right now.” Kurt scolded.

“Oh come on, it’s cute.” Puck said, still keeping the offending photo out of reach.

“It is not cute. I look ridiculous.”

“Adorable.”

“It’s a horrendous hair style, even worse than that mohawk of yours-“

“Hey, you like my mohawk!”

“and it’s not like I really had a choice, i was five when my dad took me to get it-“

“Five? You look like you’re only two or three.”

“and I only had it for a few hours before my mom came home and took me to get a real haircut, but dad had already taken that stupid picture and refuses to let me burn it.”

“Kurt, you’re rambling.” Puck said, placing one finger over Kurt’s lips to silence him.

Kurt ducked his head. “Sorry.”

“I still think it’s cute.” Puck grinned.

“Well I don’t. And I swear to McQueen Puck, that if you show anyone or even tell anyone about that picture I will withhold sex for a month.” Kurt glowered at him.

“Babe, you and I both know that you wouldn’t be able to last two days, let alone a month.” Puck said with a smirk. “But no worries, I like that I’m the only one who knows about this.”

Kurt just scowled at him.

And all Puck could do was lean in and kiss that look of his face.


End file.
